


red string

by haruhyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Lee Jeno Needs a Hug, M/M, Red String of Fate, doyoung being a mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruhyuck/pseuds/haruhyuck
Summary: red strings of fate are cute and all but jeno is fated to the nation's number one idol, haechan. it's hard getting his attention when there's a ton of people crushing on him already.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Comments: 2
Kudos: 126





	red string

**Author's Note:**

> this kinda suck and unoriginal but enjoy !!!
> 
> lowercase intended

1.

soulmates are interesting. however, for lee jeno, it was a pain in the ass.

though he felt very happy for his friends, renjun and jaemin being fated together by the gods (to the point it made him sick seeing them being too sweet for his liking), he wished that he was destined for another person.

jeno discovered his soulmate two years ago at the television screen at jaemin's place while they were having a _'_ group study session'. in the midst of renjun and jaemin's constant flirting in a different room, jeno sat alone on the couch eating leftover pizza as he was watching some music show.

then _it_ happened.

jeno swore that he saw a faint red string on the current performer's hand just like jeno's when he was holding his mic as he sang his heart out on stage. he was singing a ballad song with multiple stage lights illuminating him, making him look like a star that left jeno stunned. jeno recalled the performer's name was haechan, the nation's youngest superstar (thanks to one of his girl classmates who had the biggest crush on haechan). when the performance ended, jeno felt a hole in his heart. he felt empty.

he pressed his lips into a thin line, a thin line between a hopeful sadness and complete despair. jeno fell in love at first sight then in a second, he experienced heartache. he knew it was impossible to get someone that famous to date him- or even talk to him, he's just lee jeno. 

jeno decided to turn off jaemin's tv, staring right into his reflection at the black screen.

love works in mysterious ways.

2.

"trust me, it's a great idea!" renjun cheered right after feeding his boyfriend, jaemin, a spoonful of his lunch.

it was currently break time, the only time jeno get to rest his mind from his lessons but as of now, jeno's mind was far from relax. his soulmate, haechan, is having a fan sign after releasing a very successful album. fortunately, jaemin knows a guy that can give jeno exclusive tickets for a cheaper price yet jeno's having second thoughts.

"it's just," jeno perplexed. "i don't want to him to pity me because he's fated to a broke high schooler named lee jeno."

"what's wrong with being fated to a broke high schooler named lee jeno?" jaemin furrowed his eyebrows, snaking his right arm beside renjun's petite waist. "have you forgotten you're a student athlete?"

"i _was_ a student athlete." jeno corrected. "have you forgotten that coach forced me to quit from swimming because i missed out on a lot of classes?"

"anyways," renjun side eyed jaemin, "just come to that fan sign, haechan might find you cute which is like eighty percent possible."

"why eighty?" jaemin scrunched his nose while taking a sip from renjun's water bottle, only to be completely ignored by the two.

"if not then, be the single dad of twelve cats you always dream to be." renjun shrugged, scooting closer to jaemin.

food sharing is a thing for the two. hence, their soulmate link is taste. it's different for every pair. in renjun and jaemin's link, they can taste whatever the other is eating— which was a hassle at first since jaemin is lactose intolerant and renjun's a sucker for milk but with great self control, the pair managed to pull it off. jeno just felt so lonely lately, that's why the duo is persistent on making jeno come to that fan sign.

"fine. i'll think about it."

"don't think about it." jaemin said, standing up and using his left arm to point at jeno's chest. "get that bread."

"oh my god," renjun rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. "why does it have to be him? billions of people in the world and i get a na jaemin."

"shush you love me."

3.

jeno is a mess.

he didn't notice the fan sign was during a school night and also wasn't aware of the time since he was too busy focusing on the group project for science. fuck biology. it doesn't make sense at all, this soulmate thing is driving him crazy.

jeno already have his entrance ticket on his right palm while on his left were his slightly crumpled documents on his project. he was waiting for the next bus (the previous bus already left before he got there) with his hair tousled from stress, his eyes were tired due to lack of sleep and his uniform wasn't even buttoned properly.

jeno's going to meet his soulmate looking like shit.

"this isn't really worth it" jeno whispered under his breath to himself. he's giving up. jeno started to move his feet to the direction of his dorm. one foot a head of another until it came to a short stop, seeing a familiar face. it was renjun's older cousin's colleague, kim doyoung.

"hey jeno!" doyoung smiled. "what are you up to?"

"oh me?" jeno said. "i was supposed to meet my soulmate today, doyoung hyung."

doyoung knitted his brows, "what do you mean 'supposed to'?" making a stern face.

"well..." the younger started. "it's just i, uh-"

"reconsidering it?" doyoung interrupted, "is it because you feel incompetent or something?" the look on his face softening.

jeno mumbled a small yes and nodded his head slowly as a reply.

"listen jeno, sweetheart," the older cooed. "the one you’re meant to be with will see all your flaws as reasons to fall in love with you even more and if they don't, then they are absolute shit holes who deserve nothing but dirt."

jeno was taken back. it took him a moment but he smiled at doyoung and expressed his gratitude in a form of a hug which the older gladly returned.

"but seriously though, if they don't like you, punch them in the face for me."

4.

it was starting to get dark, cold winds flowed through the evening. children would come home from the playground to reunite with their parents, high school students would eventually start their homework or would rather hang out with their friends.

while in this particular evening, jeno was a little too late to the event where he was about to meet the future love of his life, but a little late would be an understatement.

the fan sign was over when jeno got there and he blamed it on traffic. people were walking their way out to the parking lot with wide smiles and chatters, all gushing about haechan. jeno's heart sank a bit however, now's not the time for giving up. jeno's hopeful that he would be able to see haechan today and he will -jeno has to.

jeno made his way to the back exit, only to see fans with camera's lights illuminating over to one direction which he turned to look at. it was as if how jeno first laid his eyes on him via jaemin's tv screen, the camera lights flashing on him, making him appear as if he's an angel.

jeno is rendered speechless, he opened his mouth to say something but he can't process anything. as haechan was about to open the black van's door, jeno decided to not think at all and fuck it.

"haechan!" jeno screamed his lungs out, pushing some of the fans and ran towards the vehicle. jeno climbed over the van and went to its roof. "look at your wrist!"

the fans stopped taking pictures, the security tried taking him down from the van with their arms yanking his feet, everyone's attention was on jeno, including haechan's, who is gazing at the boy with a startled expression. the fans surrounding him were practically calling him a lunatic, a fool, a sasaeng, along with other unpleasant names but jeno doesn't care about them.

haechan's manager insisted him on going back inside the building until jeno was finally gone but haechan stood still and only focused on the glowing red string on his pinky finger that was linked to the guy who's already at the hands of security.

haechan took a few steps towards his guards, "hey." he called. "i'll handle it from here."

the superstar grabbed jeno's hand and ran inside the building's backdoor. jeno felt his cheeks got warm, blush spreading across his face at the sight of his soulmate holding his hand. the loud thumping of his heart was all that he could hear. _is this really happening?_

the area was rather dark. it was only their string that helped the area lighten up a bit, bathing them in a bright red colour.

"hi," jeno managed to squeeked out. "i'm j-jeno, lee jeno."

"hello, jeno." haechan smiled cheekily. "i'm-"

"really stunning."

"oh my god. you're so cheesy," the superstar rolled his eyes playfully, a faint array of crimson forming on his cheeks. "you can call me donghyuck though."

"okay hyuck."

now the pair was smiling at each other like fools. donghyuck leaned forward, his limbs draping on jeno's shoulders, pulling him closer that made jeno wrapped his arms around the smaller's waist. there was no distance between the pair's bodies. jeno got a nicer view of donghyuck's features and admired it, his eyes landed on the lips with a look of longing. he could feel donghyuck's breathe fanning on his face.

"you look cute in your uniform." donghyuck teased, his fingers tapped the buttons on jeno's white shirt before fixing it.

"can i get a kiss from you already please?" jeno murmured softly.

with no warning, donghyuck pressed his lips against jeno's cheeks. it was just a small peck but it made jeno melt at his touch. nevertheless it made jeno happy. it was enough for jeno.

"how about my number?"

end.


End file.
